Never Coming Back
by EnVyS pEt NeKo2
Summary: He had loved them all… SLASH Omega Supreme x Devastator


Pairing: Omega Supreme x Devastator (and all the Constructicons)

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Let's get this straight - well actually in my opinion there's nothing straight about Transformers, so therefore I don't own it. HASBRO'S NOT MINE!

Summary: He had loved them all…(SLASH) Omega Supreme x Devastator

Warning: SLASH!! THAT IS MALE MECH X MALE MECH! I U DONT LIKE DONT READ OR COMMENT!

Veeery random O.o Also title is crap but i couldn't think of anything ;.;

**Never Coming Back**

--

Omega Supreme had loved each of the Constructicons equally back before they had been reprogrammed for Megatron's evil purposes. He loved Long Haul's complaining about how he should have a more important role in constructing, loved Hook's perfectionist attitude, loved Mixmaster's curiosity for blending materials together to make something completely new, loved Scavenger's _magnetic_ personality, loved Bonecrusher's brawling nature, and loved Scrapper's more modest (but at times boastful) attitude.

Every part of them were special to Omega and they all in turn loved him equally too. There were so many memories of them just lazing about, Omega stretched out as his smaller companions laid all over him. They were fond, happy memories that nearly made Omega cry when he thought about them.

He couldn't help it, through the betrayal and everything the Constructicons had done since they had been reformatted and turned into Devastator, he _still_ loved them. Every time he was called into battle Devastator, his spark ached as feelings other than hatred welled up inside him.

"Revenge soon." Omega said in his monotone voice. Devastator flexed his hands, as he lunged at the huge rocket spaceship, a smug smirk on his face. "Oh really? We both know that you don't have the spark to ever finish me off." The green and purple 'Con replied with an air of cockiness.

Omega growled loudly, throwing his full weight against Devastator as they stumbled around their battlefield. "Don't underestimate me." Omega stated, reverting back to the way he used to talk. A wicked look flashed through the green and purple 'Con's optics as he reached up and punched Omega right in the face, the glass protecting it shattering.

The rocket cried out in pain as he stumbled backwards, his back hitting a solid rock wall behind him. Devastator was upon him in a matter of seconds, but not with punching or kicking, no instead surprisingly soft lips and fingers assaulted Omega's metal skin.

The large Autobot moaned as Devastator's skilled fingers caressed every seam in his armor and the lips that teased whatever part of him they touched. "W-What are you doing? Stop. Now." Omega stammered in a rare moment of insecurity. A little part of him wanted to punch the slagger in the face while another part of him relished the attention he had so desperately been craving...ever since his beloved friends had turned on him.

"Heh, c'mon Omega we all know you can't forget about us. Can't stop loving us...and it's the same for us too." Devastator said as his lips teased and tasted the orange face of the rocket. Omega groaned softly, trying to half-heartedly push the Decepticon away but stopped the minute Devastator's lips captured his.

He expected himself to go into full blow rage mode, but surprisingly enough Omega found himself responding to the kiss as he leaned into it and even settled his 'hand' on Devastator's hip. His blue optics dimmed in pleasure as smooth lips and a silky glossa explored his mouth. The large Transformer moaned, pushing deeper into the kiss, feeling tears well up in his optics.

Oh how he had missed his beloved Constructicons, how he had missed them all even through all the thoughts of hatred and revenge Omega _still_ wanted to hope they would come to their senses. The kiss finally broke and Devastator lingered for a bit then backed away.

"Know this Omega, if we hadn't been changed then we would have stayed with you for the rest of our life cycles...But it's different now, we _cannot_ go against Megatron." The green and purple 'Con said. Omega stared at him, wishing, but knowing it wouldn't matter how many times he wished for it.

Those times with _his_ Constructicons were gone. They were never going to come back.

End

Well wasn't meant to be so depressing but it just turned out that way (shrug) Anyway I just re-watched the episode _The Secret of Omega Supreme_ frm G1 and i just got randomly inspired to write sumthing for Omega & Devastator.

I like that pairing so yea x3 anyway plz forgive me for how they talk, I know I'm not good at it Dx


End file.
